la formule spéciale
by angel-of-dead
Summary: et si un thé et une part de gateau était la solution pour tomber amoureux ? Oneshot Joyeux Noel !


**Auteur** : Angel-Of-dead

**Catégorie** : romance / monde alternatif

**Couples** : ha , c'est une bonne question !!

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne sont pas à moi , mais les lieux sont réels .

** la formule spéciale**

le froid s'engouffre par la porte alors qu'un jeune garçon entre dans un salon de thé .

_POV de Duo_

Je viens de m'asseoir dans un salon de thé d'une petite boulangerie de famille .

cette dernière se situe dans une petite station de ski dans les hautes Pyrénées , charmant petit coin de paradis au sommet de montagnes enneigées .

Dans le salon , le mobilier y est tout de bois ,un coeur gravé sur le dossier des chaises .

l'atmosphère est chaleureuse et accueillante en total contraste avec le froid extérieur .

Mon regard s'arrête sur une petite table pour deux personnes au fond de la pièce , je m'y installe . Voir mais ne pas être vu .

je pose mon regard sur la place face à moi , il n'y aura plus personne pour venir s'asseoir à cette place . Mark et parti , il y a deux semaines suite à une ultime dispute .

Il me trompait , je l'ai découvert un soir dans mon lit avec le fils de son patron , un jeune avocat du centre ville . Pauvre garçon , il ne sait pas dans quelle histoire il vient de s'engager .

Il ne m'a pas fallut une heure pour le jeter , lui et son amant , hors de chez moi , de mon coeur et de ma vie . Suis-je destiné à vivre des histoires d'amour aussi tragiques que le Titanic ?

Une jeune fille s'avance vers moi , une bouche en coeur , un carnet de commande et les menus à la main . elle me tend un menu puis repart vers la famille qui se trouve à ma droite . Un couple dans la quarantaine et deux petits garçons , sûrement 6 et 9 ans .

déformation professionnelle , je suis instituteur et les enfants sont ma passion première alors quant j'en rencontre j'aime à deviner leur age .

Ils mangent de la tarte aux myrtilles .

je regarde ma montre , il est 16h47 . J'en connais qui ne vont rien avaler au dîner , peu m'importe .

le bruit d'un plateau résonne à mon oreille , miss bouche en coeur me demande ce que je vais prendre :

- et pour vous ce sera quoi ?

- Un thé passion et une part de tourte aux myrtilles . dis-je dans un sourire

Puis , elle m'enlève le menu et repart sans un mot vers les cuisines .

je remarque que tout dans ce village est à base de myrtilles , tourtes , tartes , croustades , pains , ils voient la vie en violet .

je passe inaperçu avec mes yeux myrtilles .

Après 10 minutes d'attente , un jeune homme s'approche avec un service à thé coloré et une part généreuse de tourte .

Comment décrire ce serveur ? Grand , brun , Apollon en personne , mais le plus étonnant sont ses yeux . Je ne saurais dire quelle est cette variante de bleu !

Peut-être bleu nuit ou cobalt en tout cas ce n'est pas commun . Je peux bien parler avec mes yeux violets .

Il déposé ma commande en douceur sur ma table et repart sans bruits ni un regard .

je prend mon temps pour déguster mon goûter et le thé est délicieux . le beau serveur s'active auprès des tables désertées par les familles . Il empile , nettoie , débarrasse avec une rapidité extraordinaire .

J'aimerai connaitre son nom ?

Miss bouche en coeur hurle un nom depuis la cuisine , que je prêtant être le sien car il se retourne . Il s'appelle Heero .

je fini ma tasse de thé , la dépose sur son assiette au centre de la table .

je sors mon portefeuille de mon sac à dos .

en traversant la table , j'observe les photos de skieurs et de paysages sous la neige . elles sont toutes en noir et blanc . Arrivé devant le comptoir caisse , mon regard accroche celui de Heero , je lui sourie , il ne me répond pas . Sans plus de cérémonie , il me tend la note .

Sa voix caverneuse résonne dans la pièce vide :

- ça fera 5 euros .

je lui tend la somme demandée , il me remercie et je quitte l'établissement .

je rejoins la rue bruyante et pleine de touristes , laissant un petit coin de paradis derrière une porte vitrée .

Je reviens le lendemain , m'asseyant à la même table , commandant la même chose .

Il en fut ainsi durant une semaine .

Pourtant , un après-midi , je suis entré dans la salle , à ma table un thé brûlant et une part de tourte m'attendaient ainsi qu'un certain serveur .

Je m'assis face à lui , il posa son regard sur moi .

Mon coeur s'emballe , je ne sais pas quoi dire ou quoi faire . Il nous sert une tasse de thé . Je bois une gorgée pour me donner de la contenance , j'entame alors la conversation :

- Bonjour , je peux savoir ce que vous faites assis à cette table ? Vous n'êtes pas en service ?

- Non , c'est mon jour de congés . me répond-t-il

- Il est drôle de venir sur le lieu de son travail , le jour de son congés ?

- Ou quand on attend une personne ?

- Vous m'attendiez ? l'interroge -je

- Oui , je voudrai savoir , pourquoi vous venez tout les jours ?

- Peut-être que j'aime votre thé ? ou bien le serveur me plait -il ? plaisante-je

- Tiens donc , qu'en pense le serveur ? s'aventura-t-il

- J'attends sa réponse ?

- et si elle est positive , que ferez-vous ? tenta-t-il

- Alors je pense que je l'inviterai au restaurant afin de faire plus ample connaissances .

Je ne peux pas dire comment s'est terminé cette conversation car deux lèvres chaudes se sont un bâillon sur ma bouche , m'emportant dans un tourbillon de sensations des plus exquises .

Après ce baiser , nous sommes sortis ensemble pendant un an .

Nous avons racheté le salon de thé avec la formule spéciale , le Goûter des amoureux comprenant une tasse de thé passion et une part de tourte myrtille .

Nous avons alors fait la connaissance de Quatre et Trowa , deux moniteurs de ski qui ont choisit notre salon pour se déclarer leur amour autour d'un goûter spécial .

Ils sont depuis ce jour nos clients les plus fidèles et de très bon amis .

Un autre soir , un jeune homme est venu oublier la perte de sa femme auprès d'un thé passion . Il s'appelait Wufei , nous l'avons aidé à remonter la pente en lui proposant de devenir serveur , il accepta de suite .

Depuis il travaille avec nous et je pense qu'un jeune musicien a le béguin pour lui car il vient tout les jours et demande toujours à être servit par lui .

Ah , l'amour .

Ce soir , c'est notre anniversaire , Heero me demande de l'épouser .J'accepte avec joie devant tout nos amis .

On se mariera pour noël , les pyrénéens sous la neige c'est féerique .

Quand j'y pense ma vie est devenu un conte de fée , un conte de noël .

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" AWORI """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

P.S : le village existe , le salon de thé , la formule , le prix , même Miss bouche en coeur est réelle !!!!

Duo : J'adore ce conte de noël , c'est trop bien je souffre pas .

Quatre : Moi , je dis chapeau , tu nous as tous casé dans cette histoire .

Angel : Oui , je suis pas mécontente de moi .

Trowa : bien

Wufei : MOI , UN SERVEUR , onna tu as fumé quoi ???

Duo : t'es jamais content toi .

Heero : tu peux parler , je me suis fais harceler !!!

Angel : une review et JOYEUX NOEL !!!!!!


End file.
